The Argentum Chronicles
by Aiellord
Summary: So what if Adam wasn't in control since after the train? As in, something else was controlling him. What happens then?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This fic ties in to Monsters and Masks. I don't own RWBY.**

"So how did Ozpin... ya know..."

"Get in my head? Its... a long story."

Ruby and Oscar were animatedly conversing, walking along with the rest of RNJR and RWBY, reunited a few days before. Oscar broke off suddenly, listening to the little voice in his head

 _I'm not little_

 _Can it. What were you saying in the first place?_

 _I was asking you to ask Blake if Adam's Grimm mask was always white and yellow._

 _Wait a sec._

Oscar relayed the question, and Blake frowned.

"No... Why?"

Oscar relayed what Ozpin was saying almost in real time.

"No...no no NO! Blake, Adam may have been harsh on the train, but he wasn't a monster. He still isn't, but... Blood and Ashes. Cinder must have infected him.

"Infected? Oscar, what the heck is he talking about?!"

"It is difficult, but possible to... infest someone with Grimm matter, and that Grimm takes control of the body."

Everyone was now interested.

"You mean..." Began Yang, "Adam didn't cut off my arm. _It_ using Adam cut off my arm."

"The worst part is Adam still sees what _It_ does."

There was a silence for the time. Everyone pondered this new revelation, that Adam was no more a victim then they were.

Ruby started. "Can it be reversed?"

"The same power that you used to freeze the Dragon could reverse it...in the right amounts. We may see if you can do so, seeing as that's him right over there."

"WAIT, WHA--" was all that Jaune could get out, before Wilt's hilt took him in the temple. Adam walked towards them. Now that they looked, they could see the veins on Adam's mask _pulsing._

"Hello to all. And goodbye, seeing as you're in my way.

 **A/N: And so begins the Argentum Chronicles. Hopefully it's not a trainwreck. I haven't decided whether to ship anyone with Adam yet. Suggestions always welcome. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Aiellord**


	2. Adam Fight Scene, Episode One

**I don't own RWBY.**

CLANG

Weiss flew into the wall.

CHA-KING

Ruby flew into the wall.

Ren and Nora launched into a team attack, and they managed to pin Wilt down, Ren holding it back with StormFlower. They didn't realize Blush was a weapon.

CRA-KOW

Ren and Nora flew into the wall.

Jaune switched his sword to it's Zweihander mode, but Adam was way beyond his league. In two strokes he disarmed Jaune, and sent him flying.

"Adam!" Blake cried. "I know you're still in there!"

"Ahh, rasped the thing that was Adam. "So you know this isn't Adam anymore. You know, Even if you did beat me, I'm not sure Adam himself is still Adam anymore. He's just so"

"SHUT UP!"

CLANG

Blake flew into the wall.

"And now, the thing rasped, I shall-"

Oscar moved with the instinct of a thousand years, all of Ozpin's knowledge and prowess regarding combat flowing through him, and lashed out with the Cane. A flurry of strikes so fast afterimages appeared caught Adam off-guard, quite a few hitting their mark.

The students of Beacon watched in awe as Oscar proceeded to not die, and hold Adam at bay.

"GO! Get Qrow. I cannot hold him off for long in this form!"

Ruby ran. She knew where Qrow was, and she knew that they couldn't beat Adam without him. This guy was easily on Tyrian's level. And that scared her.

Oscar was tiring. He had, in his head, the knowledge of how he could beat Adam, but he also knew that Ozpin's Aura didn't carry over from body to body, and his needed time to grow before he could defeat a foe of this caliber.

 _We need to disengage. If we die now, we may not be able to go to another body._

 _We can hold until Qrow arrives._

 _Get the others to help._

"Guys, I need help. Just do hit and run, no gun attacks!."

The thing that was Adam was tiring. This Oscar kept the pressure on him, and the children were starting to inflict wounds. He parried a strike from the Cane, then that rapier- AAAGH! Curse that boy with the gunblades. He sneered. It was a good thing the school guards had had only rifles. He triggered moonslice.

"Get behind me." Oscar ordered. And they did. And Oscar held firm against the power of Moonslice. And then collapsed. Adam lunged. And was blocked by a strike from a greatsword. He shot Qrow in the gut.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

 _Silver_ poured out of Ruby's eyes. The thing that was Adam had enough presence of mind to curse before it's existence ended.

White.

White.

WHITE.

Ruby woke up.

"UNcle Qrow! Are you-"

Qrow cut her off. "I'm fine, kiddo. Although, I guess it was a good thing I got shot. Triggered your eyes."

the others were on their feet. Oscar groaned from his spot on the ground.

 _Worth it._

 _Caution is not undesirable._

A blade struck stone. Adam shakily used wilt to pull himself up. He tore off the mask. And then spoke, for the first time in too long.

"I never, never want to see that thing again. A bullet from Blush blew it apart. And then Adam opened his eyes. Silver.

 **A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated this. I have to keep this covert. Hence also why my chapters are kinda short. Please review. And to reiterate, Monsters and Masks is the prequel fic for this. More to come soon (I hope).**

 **-Aiellord**


End file.
